wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend/Transcript
starts with Dominator's ship attacking a helpless planet. Citizens get into their escape ships, but one girl, Angela, is hiding out in a trash can. She enters her destroyed house, barely missing a Dom-Bot. The little girl looks into a basket when the door opens up and Melodie (the girl's big sister), Jamie and Hank (the two-headed, four-legged alien kid), and David (the bush-like alien kid) enter. '' '''Melodie:' Angela, Mom and Dad are gonna be worried sick! What was so important that you ran off in the middle of an evacuation?! pulls out a doll resembling Sylvia and shows it to Melodie as lullaby music plays. ''Aw, sweetie. '''Jamie (taller head):' It's all right, Melodie. I can get us back to the escape ship. I'll just jump out and be all like, "Hey, Robodorks! I'm gonna rewire your hardware!" Bam! Pow! Hank (shorter head): That's crazy! We should lie low and wait for this to blow over. David: Maybe we could just, um, ask the robots to not be so mean? Jamie: I'm really liking my "Hey, Robodorks" plan. Melodie: Well, whatever we do, we have to do it fast or we'll miss our-- escape ship takes off and Melodie looks out the window, watching it leave without them. ...escape ship. and Angela begin to freak out '' '''Jamie:' I'll scramble their circuits! Hank: No! I'm too young for half of me to die! Melodie: Jamie! David! Hank! It'll be okay. The Hero of legend will save us. music starts playing David: '''Of course! '''Jamie: Duh! Hank: '''The Hero will totally stop Dominator! '''Melodie: '''What's the matter? You've never heard the legend of the Hero? '''Hank: '''He's a hundred feet tall! '''Jamie: '''I heard he ate a supernova on a dare! '''David: He fights for what's right! Melodie: He's-- and Sylvia crash through the wall. Freeze frame, title card. The tumble on the ground and Wander flies off Sylvia, hitting the furniture. Wander's hat is on fire. '' '''Wander: '''Oh no! Stop hat and roll! '''Sylvia: '''What are you kids still doin' here?! Dominator's gonna crack this planet in half any second now! ''screams as he rolls around the room. '' '''Melodie: '''Don't worry, ma'am. '''Sylvia: '"Ma'am"? David: 'The Hero's gonna arrive to save us! He can handle anything. ''rolls around the floor again screaming. '''Sylvia: Well, until that guy shows up, up Wander and blows out the fire maybe we get you to your folks. kids look at each other, confused. A heavy crash comes from outside. The kids all nod. Cut to Wander, Sylvia, and the kids traveling safely in an orbble transporter. '' '''Wander: '''Boy, we sure are lucky we found you kids. '''Hank: '''Aw, we woulda been fine, mister. The Hero woulda saved us! '''Wander: '''Oooh! Which hero? ''the following heroes he mentions Prince Cashmere? Stella Starbella? Sir Bradley Starlight? Hank: 'Naw, not those jokers. The ''Hero! to a shot of Planet Binglebop, crudely drawn on lined paper. Cut to a shot of Binglebopolopolis. Music and sound effects are imitated in an amateurish manner throughout. He's a mythical furry creature. I heard he took out Lord Hater himself! 'Wander: '''Oh, ''really? '' ''Skullship lands hard on the ground and lightning strikes. Cut to Lord Hater, holding King Bingleborp in his left hand and planting a flag into the ground with his right hand. '''Hank: ''Lord Hater'' I hereby conquer this planet in the name of Lord Hater! The greatest in the galaxy! lightning ''Waaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! ''hums dramatically as a shadow overcasts Hater. The shadow is that of a big, tall hairy creature wearing shoes and socks. The creature picks up Hater and hugs Hater very tightly. Wander: 'Aw is he givin' him a lovin' friendship hug? '''Hank: '''Nah. He's squeezing the life outta him! ''imitates Hater screaming as a voice is heard humming Chopin's funeral march. Hater falls to the ground as a pile of bones. '' ''back to reality. Wander's and Sylvia's eyes are open in shock. '' '''Wander: '''Oh. O...kay. ''[Angela's stomach grumbles and she giggles in embarrassment. ''Cut to Bloyd's Diner, where Wander is cutting pancakes.]'' ' '''Jamie: '''Don't listen to Hank. He's got the Hero ''all wrong. smiles as he cut the pancakes more rapidly in agreement. He's super cool n' edgy. He won't just save the planet, he'll make Dominator look like a dork too! now looks annoyed as he slowly moves the knife back and forth, making a scraping sound on the plate. Plus he was around way before Hater. I heard he took down Major Threat! ''to a stylized shot of Major Threat's ship sitting close to a sun-like star. '' '''Major Threat: '''The Million Year Darkness is nigh! Once I've blotted out the sun, a reign of fear and-- ''Threat stops as electric guitar music starts playing. He places his hand above his eyes and squints. He sees a radically stylized Wander, wearing shades, a turned baseball cap with a star on it, fingerless gloves, and pumped up shoes, and riding an electric guitar like a hoverboard, coming his way. The radical Wander cackles and belches loudly. '' '''Major Threat: '''Oh no. ''Wander crashes through the windshield, causing an explosion. '' '''Radical Wander: Aw, sorry, Major Threat. la Steve Urkel ''Did I do dat?! ''Major bummer! to his bottom and passes gas '' '''Jamie: '''Did I mention he's super witty and hilarious? ''and Sylvia stare with open mouths in disbelief. They glance at each other. '' '''Radical Wander: 'the tune of If You Wander Over Yonder ''When you're a stupid dummy! And you got a stupid face! ''on Threat's beard and releases it, smacking him '' '''Major Threat: '''Agghh! Oh yeah!? Well, how would you like ''this?! attempts to shoot Wander with beams from his forehead. Wander does some crazy dance moves to dodge the beams. Threat gets worn out from the constant shooting. '' '''Radical Wander: 'laughs ''Oh yeah? Well, how would ''you like... out bottles of mustard and mayo and squirts them at Threat ''...mustard or mayo?! Mustard or mayo?! Mustard or mayo?! Mustard or mayo?! Mustard or mayo?! Mustard or mayo?! '''Major Threat: '''Please stop! You are so totally-- '''Radical Wander: '''Radical?! Beedle deedle dee! '''Major Threat: '''Annoying! ''gives Major Threat a wedgie, causing him to scream. Wander kicks Threat in the booty, launching him to hit the control panel. Wander slips into view on his hovering guitar and passes gas in Threat's presence. As this goes on for a few seconds, the camera cuts to Wander and Sylvia, both their mouths agape, the noise still audible. The camera cuts back to Jamie's story, where Wander's still passing gas. Cut to a wide-open shot of Threat's ship. An explosion occurs and Wander zooms away. '' '''Radical Wander: '''Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit! ''back to reality. Wander, Sylvia, and the kids are orbbling back in space. Jamie: laughs '' '''Wander: 'flabbergasted But I-I-I don't... Sylvia, I would never, ''I-I-I-- '''Sylvia: '''I know, buddy. Some kids are just ''really intense. Hank: '''No way, Jamie! He's a monster. '''Jamie: '''He's an outlaw! '''Hank: '''Monster! '''Jamie: '''Outlaw! '''Hank: '''Monster! '''Jamie: '''Outlaw! '''David: '''Please! Stop! The Hero isn't mean. He's kind and curious. ''and Sylvia smile in relief. Cut to a black and white shot of the town of the Bobbles. An anime kid resembling some resemblance to Wander walks around taking pictures. ''He's kinda like a little kid. '''Anime Kid Wander: '''What a neat town this is. I'll have to remember to take lots of neat pictures to remember this neat town by. ''crash and screaming '' '''Anime Kid Wander: '''Wha? ''giant, monstrous, dragon-like robot comes into view with Emperor Awesome standing on its head. The dragon robot roars and breathes fire. '' '''David: And he doesn't travel alone. He's got a big, strong friend that protects him from bad stuff like galactic dictators. Sylvia: 'Bout time! David: 'What? '''Sylvia: '''What? Nothing. '''Anime Kid Wander: '''Oh no! There shouldn't be a monster here. I'm going to need help to stop it. ''the star on his cap Come in, Silver 7! I need you! ''blasts off, music '' '''Singer: Silver 7! Silver 7! Ultra robot fighting force! Silver 7! Silver 7! Super-mechanized wonder horse! Your monster-smashing friend! Until the end! Silver 7! Silver 7! Anime Kid Wander: 'Silver 7, activate Protocol... Duchess! ''of Silver's fists blasts off, knocking over the monster. ''I love you, Silver 7! '''Singer: '''Silver 7! Silver 7! ''back to reality. Wander, Sylvia, and the kids are now at a campfire. David is still telling his story. '' '''David: '''Your monster-smashing friend! Until the end! Silver 7! Silver 7! '''Sylvia: '''Oh...kay. Well, according to my calculations, your planet's escape ship should be passing by in the morning, so unless anybody else has any non-robot horse theories, maybe we should all get a little rest. '''Melodie: '"Theories"? Please. That was cute for fan fiction, but it's hardly canon. The Hero isn't like that. 'Jamie: '''Oh, yeah? How do ''you know? 'Melodie: '''Because ''I know where he comes from. 'David: '''You do? '''Jamie: '''You do? '''Hank: '''You do? '''Sylvia: '''You do? '''Melodie: '''Oh, yes. His true origins are dark and complex, with lots of twists and feels. ''So many feels. to a shot of outer space, drawn in folksy art style. As Melodie tells the story, the pictures accompany her. '' '''Melodie: '''At the dawn of time, there was a race of Star Nomads who traveled the galaxy spreading light and joy. But the youngest and most innocent Nomad wandered off, and his uncontrollable curiosity accidentally released an ancient evil... that corrupted his father, turning him into a creature of pure hate! Shocking twist! Racked with guilt, the Hero travels the galaxy, trying to undo the mistakes of his past, while also trying to find his long-lost sister who has sworn revenge against him! Double twist! To survive, he'll have to unlock his inner strength, compassion, courage, and the power of the wolf! ''growls ''This horrible curse- '''Hank: '''Wait, I thought it was inner strength. '''Melodie: '''Inner strength can be a curse! ''howling ''It can only be lifted by his true love: a secret winged princess. ''winged princess is revealed to be Melodie to reality '''Hank: '''Aww, come on! '''Jamie: '''Are you kidding? '''Melodie: Silence! This is only part one of a three-part trilogy! Sooo.... passes by. '' '''Melodie: '...so you see, Emperor Awesome's his half-brother, and the Evil Sandwich is his cousin, and-- Hank: '''But he still crushes villains, right?! '''Jamie: '''Dudes' gotta have a guitar! '''David: '''What about Silver 7? His friend to the end? ''stomping music scanning noise '' '''Jamie: '''This is not happening. '''Hank: '''We're doomed! '''Jamie: This is not happening. Hank: '''We're dead! '''Melodie: '''What are we gonna do? The Hero's not here yet! ''and Sylvia notice an escape ship soaring through the sky. '' '''Wander: '''The escape ship! '''Sylvia: '''How can we get the kids up there with Bots focused on the ship? '''Wander: Easy. They'll be focused on us! the bots ''Hey, fellas, perhaps you would like a warm, distracting hug!? Sylvia, activate protocol Orbit Away! '''Kids: '''Thanks! / Thanks, ma'am. / Thank you. '''Melodie: '''And don't worry! When we find him, we'll send the Hero back to help you! ''kids are now safely on the ship. Wander and Sylvia are escaping the bots on their own. '''Sylvia: '''Hey, why didn't you set those kids straight and tell them the truth? '''Wander: '''Aw, Syl! It doesn't matter if the stories are true or not. All that matters is that they give them hope. ''tips his hat and winks at Angela. ''Now ride, Silver 7, ride! ''laughs as the two dash off into the horizon. Angela gasps, hugs the Sylvia doll contentedly, and runs into the escape ship, which immediately takes off into the sky. The episode ends. ''